


Charm Spell

by FairyHearts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash February 2020, Love Potion/Spell, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyHearts/pseuds/FairyHearts
Summary: Not even a love spell can heal Cana's heart right now.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet
Kudos: 5
Collections: Femslash Fairies 2020





	Charm Spell

Magic is stupid. Dolls, charms, potions, none of them would work. You can’t make someone fall for you when they don’t want you. Love spells are pointless. Even if I used magic to make myself into the ideal person for Lucy, it wouldn’t work. She was taken and once again I’d be heartbroken and by myself. Stupid Cana thinking love could actually work out.

Why should I care about love? Booze was there for me more than people. Hexes, spells, it didn’t make a difference, it didn’t matter. I wasn’t enough for her and she’d chosen someone else over me. And no matter how I tried, or what I did, I can’t make someone love me who doesn’t see me as more than a friend. So long, Lucy. I wish you and Erza nothing but the best in life.

Magic is stupid. No matter what spell or potion I try to use, nothing can win your heart over. If only there was a way for me to magically turn myself into everything you ever wanted. But magic doesn’t work like that. I guess I’ll just have to let go and move on and hope I can magically forget you soon.


End file.
